Jewel of the Destroyers
by Child of Shadows
Summary: AU After Raseleane’s death, Lykouleon has to take a new bride. When he chooses Rune, he finds out just how stranded their relationship can become. Yet, when a soul stealer comes after Rune, will Lykouleon be able to save him and realize his true feelings
1. I

All right, this is my first fic. It probably wont make much sense, but hey, why not give it a shot. I hope you all like it even though I think it's horrible.

I do not and never will own Dragon Knights.

Summary: AU After Raseleane's death, Lykouleon has to take a new bride. When he chooses Rune, he finds out just how stranded their relationship can become. Yet, when a soul stealer comes after Rune, will Lykouleon be able to save him and realize his true feelings for the elf?

NOTE: Rune is not yet the Water Knight. Rune is also a girl in this one basically just because I like the idea of Rune actually being a girl. If you have any problems with that then don't read.

Jewel of the Destroyers

"You must understand what this means. The elves will be bonded to us with loyalty and we must never betray them."

"I know. I'll take her as my bride. The Dragon Kingdom needs a Dragon Queen and even though I wish not to marry again, I must for the sake of my country."

"Yes, my lord. I'll tell the Fairy Elder you wish to except the Princess' hand in marriage."

* * *

The Dragon Lord sighed as Alfeegi walked out of the room. Raseleane had been cursed and died about a year ago, but the pain of her death was still as strong as ever. He knew he needed a new Queen by his side just so he could have an heir. A proposal had come from the Fairy Forest and Lykouleon, knowing that this was the best choice for Queen, excepted.

He had seen the Fairy Princess only once. That had been when his father was still the Dragon Lord and her own father had brought her to the Dragon Castle so he could watch over her while he made a deal with the Dragon Lord. She had only been seven years old at the time, but she was still a very beautiful child. She was also very innocent and sweet. But, more than a century had passed now and he had no idea as to how she would have changed.

Lykouleon sighed once more and looked out the window. The Princess would be here in three days and the wedding would take place in two months from now. He would not be allowed to see her until the wedding, but he didn't care. It wasn't as if he really wanted another Dragon Queen. Until the wedding day though, he'd just have to wonder what she looked like and how Princess Rune acted.

* * *

The two months in which it took to prepare the wedding went by quickly. Lykouleon never saw Rune's face for she was always forced to ware a veil every time she left her room. It didn't matter to Lykouleon. He was still mourning over Raseleane's death and he never again wished to marry, but as he had been constantly reminded, he needed a Queen by his side for the good of the country.

It was a quiet day when the wedding finally came. Neither the Dragon Lord nor the Elfin Princess wished to be married, but if either of them refused now it would be the ultimate disgrace to the other.

Lykouleon looked glorious in his ceremonial armor and blood red cloak. He also wore a ceremonial sword at his hip and had decided to ware armguards as well.

Princess Rune wore a long, white, low cut gown. She still had a veil over her face that only showed her brilliant, blue eyes. The veil was only to be removed once she was married and had become the Dragon Queen.

They went through the ceremony rather quickly and when the priest finally pronounced the two husband and wife Lykouleon gently removed the veil covering Rune's face. He stood in shock for a minute just looking at his new wife's beautiful and gentle features. Then quickly he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips before his hesitation could be seen as an insult.

* * *

Lykouleon stood out on the balcony that leads into the dinning hall. Everyone was dancing and drinking right now, but he just couldn't do anything festive at the time.

His thoughts turned to Rune. She was indeed beautiful. In fact, Lykouleon though she was very much like the seven year old child he remembered. Yet now, she seemed fragile, as if the slightest touch would break her. Lykouleon knew he didn't love her but that didn't mean he didn't care for her. He knew she would do her duty just as he would do his own. Lykouleon still wanted to protect her. She was his Queen now so it was his duty to do so.

* * *

Lykouleon walked back toward hi room only to realize that the room across from his was open. He wondered why. No one ever went in there. It was the room meant for the Dragon Lord's heir, but since he had no heir, there was no reason for it to be in use.

He walked in silently only to see his bride standing in the middle of the room. Rune turned around when he entered and smiled sadly at him. "So," she said quietly, " this is the room for your heir then?"

"Yes," he said gently, though he was still captivated by her beauty.

"I know you hate me Lykouleon, but if there is a child that comes from this match, please don't hate it."

"Whoever said I hated you?" Lykouleon asked, confusion in his voice.

"You're eyes say it. If you could, you'd trade my life for her's in a second. I don't blame you though. You love her," Rune said in the same soft, calm voice as she walked passed him and into their room.

"Rune, I don't hate you."

"You just didn't want another Queen, but seeing as you needed one we are both now in a loveless relationship. There's nothing we can do to change that now."

"Rune…" Lykouleon trailed off however when Rune laid down and began breathing gently. Lykouleon sat down and couldn't hide the smile that came to his face. She looked like a child when she was asleep. Lykouleon sighed and laid down next to her.

* * *

Lykouleon woke up when something kicked him. Looking down at Rune he saw that she looked as if she was having a nightmare. She kept whispering under her breath, but Lykouleon wasn't able to hear what she was saying.

Shacking her somewhat he finally managed to wake her. "NO!" she screamed hitting his chest.

"Sh, Rune. It's all right. You were just having a nightmare," he said leaning down over her, concern in her eyes.

Rune began to breath normal once more once she realized that she was in the Dragon Castle. "Sykoul," she breathed out, fear in her eyes.

"Who?" Lykouleon asked confused.

Rune shook her head. "No one," she whispered, turning away from Lykouleon. The Dragon Lord sat back against the headboard but as soon as he had done that Rune had thrown herself in his arms and started crying.

"I don't want to go back to him. Please, even though you don't love me, please don't let him take me away again," Rune whispered clutching onto Lykouleon's nightshirt.

Lykouleon wanted to ask whom Rune was talking about, but he knew that it would only bring back bad memories for Rune so he decided to leave it alone. He just held her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. Rune ended up falling asleep in her new husband's arms.

Lykouleon didn't seem to notice. It was true, he didn't love Rune, but he didn't want to see her in pain either. He made a mental note to ask the Fairy Elder about this Sykoul person before he left.

* * *

"So, little elf, you're still haunted by me. It doesn't matter. I'll have you again, and you will be the one to bring us power once more. Don't think for a second that that weak Dragon Lord will be able to save you. He couldn't before, and he won't be able to now."

* * *

All right, short chapter, but I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. 


	2. II

Jewel of the Destroyers

Chapter 2

Lykouleon slowly opened his eyes. He still held Rune in his arms, but he didn't mind. The elf just seemed so frail and in need of protecting that he couldn't help but do what he could to defend her.

After a few minutes he gently kissed the top of her head and laid her down on the bed. He stood up quietly and got dressed quickly so he wouldn't wake her.

He walked down the halls toward where the elves were staying. He needed to talk to the Fairy Elder and find out who this Sykoul guy was and why Rune seemed so scared of him. Whoever he was, Lykouleon knew he could only bring trouble.

The Fairy Elder watched in amusement as the Dragon Lord walked passed him in deep thought. "May I ask what troubles you this early, my lord?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Lykouleon looked up and then spun around, walking back to the Fairy Elder. "I need to talk to you."

"About what, my lord?"

"Rune had a nightmare last night and yelled out the name Sykoul. She seemed frightened of him. I was wondering if you knew who he was."

The Fairy Elder's expression became grave. "I knew this would come, but I didn't think he'd reenter her life so soon."

"Who was he?" Lykouleon asked. He felt as if he should hate this Sykoul even though he didn't even know who he was.

The Fairy Elder was silent for a moment before walking down the hall. After a while he turned back to Lykouleon. "Well, if you want to know then come on." Lykouleon was confused but followed the Fairy Elder anyways. Lykouleon knew with the way the Elder was acting then this Sykoul had done something very horrible to the Elfin Princess.

OOOOO

They Fairy Elder lead Lykouleon through the forest surrounding the city. After they has walked for about an hour the Fairy Elder and Lykouleon emerged into a clearing. It seemed to be dark and light at the same time, as if it was innocent and yet hiding a secret at the same time. There was a minute, crystal blue lake that a small waterfall fell into.

"What is this place?" Lykouleon asked in wonder.

"This is the place where Princess Rune was born…and where her memories lay," the Fairy Elder answered, his voice emotionless.

"Her memories?" Lykouleon was confused but suddenly realized that the Fairy Elder was no longer standing beside him. Looking over he saw the Elder standing beside the waterfall. Lifting up his staff the Fairy Elder made a small arch in the water that someone could walk under. Getting the clue Lykouleon walked under the arch and behind the waterfall, the Elder quickly following and letting the water fall back normally.

Lykouleon looked around the small cave that had been hidden behind the waterfall. The cave was circular with smooth walls. There was a white light that fell in the center with shadows overtaking the edges of the cave. In the center was a large alter/table. Lykouleon really wasn't sure what it was.

Then came the two things that really caught the Dragon Lord's attention. There were two tapestries that hung on either side of the room. One was of Rune and the other was of another female elf that looked like Rune, only he looked a bit older with blue hair and green eyes flecked with gold.

In the tapestry of Rune she held her arms above her head. Her blonde hair was spread out around her head like golden water. Her head was turned to the side and even though she was looking down her eyes were closed. When Lykouleon noticed what she was wearing, he blushed. She wore a thin robe, the sleeves pooled around her shoulders, which had been made of a transparent material. It left nothing to the imagination, and Lykouleon found himself cursing himself when he felt his pants become too tight.

In the other tapestry, the elf looked as if she was lying on a bed. Both her hands rested on her stomach, chains on both her wrist. Her head was turned to the side, light blue hair falling down from a messy bun. There was a blank, yet sad expression in her eyes that broke Lykouleon's heart. The look in her eyes distracted Lykouleon from the fact that she was wearing the same outfit as Rune, only it was blue.

"Princess Rune was born here," the Fairy Elder said after Lykouleon had taken a good look at both tapestries. "At the moment of her birth these tapestries appeared. The one of Rune holds her memories of this life. The one over there," he said pointing his staff to the tapestry of the blue haired elf "is a tapestry of Rune in her past life."

"So that was Rune in her past life," Lykouleon said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," the Fairy Elder said. "If you wish to know who Sykoul is, you must touch the tapestry and look into your Queen's past life."

Lykouleon didn't question the Fairy Elder; he just walked forward and placed his hand on the tapestry of Rune in her past life. He instantly felt himself being pulled into the past, but he wasn't scared. He felt as if something wonderful and yet horrible at the same time would be reveled to him.

Lykouleon found himself standing in a forest, a small river a few feet away. Lying close to the river was a man. Lykouleon walked forward and looked down to see the man's face. When he did see who it was, he gasped. The man lying on the ground was him. The only difference was that he looked a few years younger and his hair was a dark emerald green. That, and he also didn't have a huge cut across his chest as his past self seemed to have at the moment.

He heard a gasp and then heard something fall to the ground. Looking up he saw the woman from the tapestry; Rune's past self, rush over to the man and kneel beside him, forgetting the basket she had just dropped. Lykouleon looked on as Rune healed the man's injuries. It was the first time he had seen Rune use her healing powers.

The elf back away slightly as the man began to come to. He slowly sat up and rubbed his chest where his wound had been. He looked down, confused, seeing that his wound was now gone. He looked over at the elf that had fallen back and looked ready to flee at a moments notice.

"Did you heal me?" he asked. She nodded though she didn't speak. The man smiled at her, stood up, and then offered a hand to the elf. She looked at him suspiciously, and didn't take his hand. He offered her another smile. "I, Lykouleon of Draqueen, am in your debut. I will not harm you."

Still looking at him suspiciously she took his hand. He gently pulled her up but let her push away when she fell against his chest. "If you are so afraid of me then why did you save me?" Lykouleon's past self asked.

"I'm not afraid of you, I just don't trust you. As for why I saved you, I don't like to see any living thing suffer," she said, about to disappear into the forest.

"Wait!" Lykouleon shouted after her. For some reason Rune stopped, but she still didn't turn around. "Please, let me repay my debut. Let me use my sword to protect you."

Rune turned and looked at him, resting her hand on the tree trunk. She didn't know why, but she knew she could trust this man. She smiled sweetly at him. "All right, if you really wish to repay your debut, come on."

OOOOO

Lykouleon found himself being pulled forward in time again and when he finally came to a stop, he knew six months had passed, and that his past self had been beside Rune every second making sure nothing could happen to her.

As of right now he stood in the middle of the Fairy Village. There were small, cozy cottages all around that elves preferred to live in. They were actually quiet beautiful. Smoke curled into the sky from their chimneys where he knew fires were being kept to word off the coming winter night.

"You really shouldn't stay out here." Lykouleon turned to se Rune standing in the doorway of her own house, her light blue hair falling around her like a waterfall. Sitting by the door on the steps leading to her home was Lykouleon's past self.

"I already told you Princess, I will not leave your side, but I also will not enter a lady's chambers…"

"You wont enter the chamber of a lady uninvited," Rune said, a small smile on her face as she sat down beside him.

"You'll catch your death out here," she finally said after a few minutes. "Believe it or not Lykouleon, you've become important to me and I don't want anything to happen to you. I'll be fine for one night. Please, go rest in the guest house."

Lykouleon smiled and shook his head. "Who knows my Princess, maybe tonight is when someone will try to kidnap you," Lykouleon said an evil grin on his face as he leaned over and began to tickle the elf mercilessly.

Many elves looked over at them and frowned. Lykouleon didn't know why. His past self and Rune's past self looked made for each other.

The Fairy Elder (a different one than the present one) walked in front of Rune's house and called her name. Lykouleon stopped his assault and became suddenly serious. Rune's small smile disappeared when the Elder beckoned her to follow him.

Lykouleon followed them, while his past self had to stay behind. The Elder lead Rune to his own home and the two quickly entered, unaware that Lykouleon had floated through the door after them.

Rune sat down in one of the many chairs while the Fairy Elder continued to stand by the fire. "He must leave," the Elder finally said.

"Why?" Rune asked, looking up in confusion.

"Because you're falling in love with him. Let me finish," he said a bit harshly when he saw Rune was about to interrupt him. "As of now he is only your friend, but what happens when you realize you do have deeper feelings for him. He may seem honorable now but he is still a man. Sooner or later he will force you to do his bidding. He will take pleasure in you r body while not caring if you receive any yourself." The Elder walked closer to Rune who was now looking both royal pissed and shocked at the same time. The Elder reached up and one hand on the Elfin Princess' cheek. "Rune, you are a precious thing and someone like him would only taint your innocence."

And that was when a loud smack sounded through the room. "How dare you?" Rune whispered, her voice deadly. "I know Lykouleon better than any of you and he would never do that. I will not send him away and if you try to yourself I will follow him to the ends of the earth." And with that the Elfin Princess stormed out and into the surrounding forest.

"Rune!"

"No!" the Princess shouted spinning around and hitting the chest of the person following her.

"Rune, calm down. It's me, it's only me," Lykouleon said catching her hands and pulling her to him. "It's all right." Rune cried on his shoulder letting out all her frustration and anger.

"What happened Rune?" Lykouleon asked once Rune had finally calmed down somewhat.

Rune sighed, pulled away from Lykouleon, wiped away her tears, and walked toward the river. She stood right by the river, thinking about what to say to the emerald haired man. "Lykouleon," Rune finally said after a while, "would you ever hurt me?"

"Of course I wouldn't. What made you think that?"

"The Fairy Elder, he said you would hurt me, that you would use my body for your own personal pleasures."

"Do you believe that Rune?" Lykouleon asked. Rune didn't turn around and she didn't answer. "I see. I suppose you'll want me to leave then." There was hurt and anger in Lykouleon's voice. "I really thought you considered me your friend Rune." Lykouleon turned to walk away.

"Wait, Lykouleon!" Rune shouted, fear coursing through her at the thought of losing him. Unfortunately, the edge of the shore was weak and when she turned around to run after Lykouleon it broke causing Rune to lose her footing and fall into the water.

"Rune!" Lykouleon shouted running over to the river and managing to grab her hand before the current could take her away. Regrettably her hand was the only thing above water so if Lykouleon didn't get her out quickly then she would suffocate.

Lykouleon tried to hold onto her hand but it was becoming harder as more water splashed onto their hands. When her hand began to slip from his, Lykouleon found out what fear really was.

Lykouleon ran forward to help his past self and was surprised when his hands didn't pass through his past self. He knew that no one was suppose to see, hear, or touch him but he didn't duel on it. The only thing he thought of was saving Rune's past self. Pulling with all their strength both Lykouleon and his past self managed to pull Rune from the river and back onto shore.

"Rune, are you all right?" Lykouleon asked after catching his breath. Rune nodded through she was still coughing up water.

"Please," he heard her whisper, "don't leave. I couldn't bare it if you left."

Lykouleon felt a warm feeling flow through him. He realized that he had loved Rune in this life. They had been lovers in this life. "Sh," his past self whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rune let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes as Lykouleon pulled her into a tight, loving embrace. "Lykouleon," she whispered after they had stayed like that for a while. "You told me you'd never touch me, but if I wanted you to, if I told you I loved you and meant it, would you?"

Lykouleon looked down at her and pulled back a wet lock of blue hair. "Is this what you really want, my love?"

"Yes," Rune managed to breath out before Lykouleon leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Lykouleon's hands ran over her body and soaked clothes enjoying the warmth coming from her. Rune wrapped her arms around Lykouleon's neck and when they broke apart they only caught their breath for a second before kissing once more. Rune moaned, allowing Lykouleon to plunge his tongue into her mouth, when the swordsman ran his hand up her leg and began to pull back her skirts.

They broke apart once more when a wicked laughter came from the trees. "So sweet, an elf and a mortal. Too bad for you swordsman that she'll be mine in the end."

Lykouleon stood up quickly, drew his sword, and placed himself in front of Rune. "Rune," he whispered, "get back to the village."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Rune, go," Lykouleon said, his voice demanding as he turned somewhat to look at her. That proved to be a mistake. Whatever was after Rune slammed into Lykouleon ripping open his shoulder. He glared up at it as it disappeared back in to the trees. He heard Rune gasp in horror when she saw the blood trailing down his arm.

"Do you really think you can protect her?" it asked from the trees surrounding them. "She will be mine in the end."

"She'll never belong to you," Lykouleon growled out.

"Oh really? Then why is it she's already in my grasp?"

"Lykouleon." The swordsman turned around at the elf's soft, pain filled whisper. He looked on in horror as a red mass of energy wrapped around her. Tears sprang up in her eyes and she let out choking sound as it wrapped around her neck and then quickly covered her head, making her hair look blue violet. Once it covered her completely, she disappeared.

"NO!" Lykouleon shouted turning back toward the place where the voice had come from.

"Oh yes." Standing in front of Lykouleon was a man with long silver/blue hair, red eyes, and clawed hands. He was about as tall as Lykouleon himself and in his arms he held Rune. He covered her mouth with one clawed hand while the other was wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. "I told you she would be mine."

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to kidnap the Elfin Princess?" Lykouleon growled at him, fire in his eyes.

The man chuckled evilly. "I am Sykoul, and this pretty little elf will soon become my Queen." Sykoul removed his hand from Rune's mouth. He slowly moved a finger down her chest. Rune let out a choked sob and called out for Lykouleon.

The swordsman ran forward but Sykoul raised his hand and an unseen force hit Lykouleon and continued to beat on his mercilessly. It felt like wind was rushing around him, ripping at his skin. The last thing he heard before falling into darkness was Rune crying out for him.

Lykouleon watched as his past self fell. He felt his heart break when he heard Rune cry out for his past self and he felt anger flow through him when Sykoul's laughter reached his ears. "Let her go you bastard!" Lykouleon yelled even though he knew they could never hear him.

"LYKOULEON!" Rune yelled once more, fearing that the man she loved was dead. The last thing Rune saw was Lykouleon lying in a pool of his own blood before Sykoul stole her away from the Fairy Forest.

OOOOO

I considered doing a whole different story for the past life stuff, but it's too important for this story so I had to put it in here. It's probably going to take a few more chapters, but I hope to get back to the main part soon. Don't own Dragon Knights.


	3. III

All right, I wont be able to update for a while so I'm going to make this chapter longer than planned since I'm going to make you all wait so long. (probably about two months)

Reviews:

…: Yeah, sorry it took so long to update. I'm trying to get better at updating faster. Anyways, enjoy the update.

Black Angel: Thanks, enjoy the chapter

Yamatoforever: Yeah, Lykouleon's going to feel guilty later, but you'll have to read to see what Sykoul did (though you're probably right) Hope I posted fast enough for you.

I do not and never will own Dragon Knights.

Chapter Summary: Lykouleon continues to find out more about his past life, while Rune meets with Rath, Thatz and the dragons. But, there's someone decides Sykoul who wants to take Rune away from Lykouleon, and he'll kill anyone to get what he wants.

All right, this O/O/O/O/O/ is a change from the present to the past or the other way around. OOOOO is still just a regular change in scene.

Jewel of the Destroyers

Chapter 3

Rune slowly opened her eyes when Lykouleon left the room. She had felt safe being held by him all night. She could feel an old fire from her past life being relit. 'No,' she thought. 'You're thinking about the past Lykouleon. Just because you found his reincarnation doesn't mean he's the man you feel in love with so long ago.'

Sighing she stood up and quickly got dressed. She knew the only role of the Dragon Queen was to take care of the castle if the Dragon Lord left, and to give the kingdom an heir.

'Well, since it doesn't look like I'm needed I should just explore the castle then. I don't think anyone will mind.' However, after only walking around for half an hour, she became lost. Sighing she walked out onto a balcony overlooking the front gates.

She looked down when she felt something tugging at the hem of her dress. She saw a small red dragon looking up at her, the Fire Dragon to be exact. Fire held up a sign saying:You're a pretty lady:

Smiling softly Rune knelt down beside Fire. She giggled slightly. "Thank you, little one." Fire flew up and landed on her should making Rune giggle slightly once more. "Do you by any chance know your way around the castle?"

:Yep: Fire held up another sign. Rune could have sworn that the dragon was smiling.

"Do you think you could show me around?" Fire nodded happily.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Lykouleon felt himself being pulled forward in time once more. When he finally stopped he was inside one of the fairy homes. His past self was lying on a bed unconscious wrapped in bandages.

After a few minutes his past self suddenly sat up, hissing in pain. "Stay down," came the demanding voice of the Fairy Elder.

Looking toward the doorway to the bedroom Lykouleon saw the Fairy Elder enter carrying bandages, along with some food and water. "You need to stay down. Your wounds are still healing and our powers are not of any use on them for some reason."

"Why are you helping me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you hate me and if it hadn't been for Rune, you would have gotten rid of me a long time ago."

"One of the Water Lights followed you. She told me what you and Rune were doing before she was taken. But, he also told me that you tried your hardest to save her. I will ask you one question and you must promise to answer truthfully." Lykouleon nodded and waited for the Fairy Elder to continue. "Do you truly love Rune?"

"With all my heart and more," Lykouleon answered without hesitating.

"Then you will try to save her?"

"Yes."

The Fairy Elder sighed. "The same Water Light that told me about you and Rune also followed Sykoul. He has an army. He will meet up with them by the new moon. Until then he has joined with a small party, but even with your skills you cannot defeat them all."

"Then I will have to get an army of my own," Lykouleon said standing up and walking out of the house.

"And just where will you go to get an army?" the Fairy Elder asked, clearly annoyed as he followed Lykouleon.

"I'll go to Draqueen," Lykouleon answered as he walked into the stables and began saddling the fastest horse.

"Why would the Dragon Lord let you, an unknown swordsman, use his army?"

Lykouleon mounted his horse before answering, "Because I am the Dragon Lord's son." And with that he rode away leaving behind a stunned Fairy Elder.

OOOOO

"My Lord, Prince Lykouleon, he has returned," said a servant who had run so quickly to get to the Dragon Lord that he had first run into the door, and now had a bloody nose.

"What?" the Dragon Lord asked in shock. He and his officers all looked at the servant in disbelief.

"It's true, My Lord. He says he needs to talk to you immediately."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Bring him in!" Lord Ducious shouted. (a/n: no idea what Lykouleon's father was really called.)

"Yes My Lord," the servant said bowing quickly and running out of the room only to return a few minutes later with the Dragon Prince.

They stood in silence for a while before Ducious spoke. "I thought you said that if you ever got out of the palace you'd never come back, no matter what happened."

"I never thought I'd fall in love," Lykouleon whispered, not looking his father in the eye.

"Did she reject you?" Ducious asked, feeling somewhat sorry for his son, but happy and relieved to see Lykouleon once more.

"No," Lykouleon answered, anger in his voice as the memory of Sykoul taking Rune surfaced once more.

"What happened son?" Ducious asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Rath was walking through the halls of the Dragon Castle trying to find Fire. The dragon had been missing all morning and even though he wouldn't say it out loud, he was beginning to get worried.

Bending down he picked up one of Fire's note cards that read :COOKIES: "What the hell?" Rath muttered. He began following the trail of note cards that Fire had thrown down until he met up with the Earth Dragon Knight, Thatz.

"Hey, have you seen Earth?" Thatz asked when he saw the Fire Knight.

"No, in fact I'm looking for Fire myself," Rath answered not looking up from the trail of note cards. Thatz decided to follow Rath, thinking that Earth might be with Fire. The trail of note cards finally stopped in front of the kitchen.

"What would Fire be doing in the kitchens?" Rath muttered opening the door, hoping that Thatz wouldn't be distracted by the food.

"Hey Cenozura!" Thatz called out getting the attention of the Castle Administrator. "Have you seen Earth or Fire at all?"

"They should be over there," she said pointing to where some maids were cooking lunch.

Rath and Thatz walked toward the direction she pointed and saw Earth and Fire happily munching on cookies as they sat on the Dragon Queen's shoulders.

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

Rune turned upon hearing their voices. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were looking for them."

"No need to apologize, My Lady. It's their fault anyways," Thatz said pointing at the dragons that were trying to look innocent.

"Come on Fire," Rath demanded of the dragon.

Fire held up another sign reading:NO:

"What do you mean 'NO!'" Rath demanded, yelling at the Fire Dragon.

:I want to stay with the pretty lady! She's nicer than you:

"I don't care if she's nicer than me, get over here you little rat!"

"Why do they always have to do this?" Thatz muttered rubbing his forehead as he felt the on coming headache.

:I want to stay with the Queen! She gives me cookies:

Rune looked between the Rath and Fire. Before either could start fighting again Rune smiled at Rath and held out a basket of cookies to Rath and Thatz. "Would you like some? They're still warm."

Thatz quickly grabbed a cookie and ate it in one bite before smiling and reaching for another one. Rath hesitantly reached for one and bit off a tiny piece. He had to admit, the Queen was a really good cook.

Fire flew off Rune's shoulder and grabbed another cookie in his claws before Rath's hand shot out and grabbed the dragon.

:NO! LET ME GO:

"No. You're going back in the sword so you'll stop annoying me and the Queen."

"Oh, but he wasn't annoying me," Rune said quickly, jumping to the Fire Dragon's defense.

"He wasn't? This little rat wasn't annoying you?" Rath asked pointing at Fire as if it would make the Queen see how annoying the dragon could be. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, he was showing me around the Castle after I got lost. Earth was showing me around as well," Rune explained.

"Well, My Lady," Thatz said offering his arm to Rune, "shall we continue your tour?" Rune smiled and nodded taking Thatz's arm. "Here, let me take that for you," he said taking the basket of cookies from her.

"No ya don't," Rath said taking the basket from Thatz. "You'll eat them all if we let you carry them."

"Yes, Alfeegi told me about your eating habits," Rune said to Thatz, who blushed in response. "I'm sure Rath will be able to take care of the cookies," she said smiling innocently at the Fire Knight.

:Yeah! Rath will protect the cookies: Fire held up a sign, the three swearing that he was grinning.

"Let's go," Rath growled, not liking that fact that he was now 'protecting cookies.'

"Yes, let's," Rune said slipping her hand around Rath's arm and throwing him another innocent smile. Rath couldn't help but smile slightly back at her.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Rune slowly opened her eyes, pushing back her light blue hair from her face. As soon as she did, she found herself pinned down by Sykoul, the silver haired man grinning evilly at her.

"Such beauty," he whispered running a hand up her inner thigh while using his other to pin her hands over her head.

"Get off of me!" she yelled trying to kick Sykoul off of her.

This only made him grin wider, and if possible, even more evilly. "Such spirit," he whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips.

Lykouleon's present self watched all this wishing he could throw Sykoul off her, but it was as if Rune's memories could sense this and were holding him back. He felt something wet slid down his face and fell to his knees, not even bothering to wipe away his tears.

Rune screamed when Sykoul pulled away and ripped off her clothes, leaving her naked and completely at his mercy. Sykoul began running his hands over the blue hair elf's body, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin beneath him.

"My Lord!" came the voice of one of the soldiers from the small party Sykoul had joined up with.

"What is it?" Sykoul growled, annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"The Dragon Army is coming for the elf!"

"_What?" _Sykoul hissed out.

"It would appear that the swordsman protecting the elf was actually the Dragon Prince, My Lord."

"We'll finish this later," Sykoul hissed as he got off of Rune. "You better still be laying there, naked, when I come back," he said before leaving.

Rune was breathing heavily as she sat up. The only thought she had was of escape. She knew it would be impossible though. Rune could see the shadows of guards dancing across the tent. Rune felt tears fill her eyes at the thought of being taken by Sykoul and never seeing Lykouleon again.

She looked up suddenly when she heard the tent flap open. Standing there was a tall demon with violet hair and crimson eyes. Standing there was Nadil, the Demon Lord.

'What the…?' Lykouleon thought. 'What the hell is he doing here?' Then another thought entered his mind. 'If he harms her I'll make sure to kill him! Rune belongs to me!'

"What do you want?" Rune asked, trying to hide her fear, and Lykouleon had to admit, she was doing a good job of it.

"Here, put this on," Nadil said throwing her a robe. The elf threw him a confused look but did as she was told. "Com on," Nadil said before Rune could ask another question.

Nadil offered her his hand, but Rune was hesitant. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but it's your choice to stay here and become Sykoul's Queen, or you can come with me and risk me taking you or let me take you back to Lykouleon."

Rune stared, well, more like glared, into Nadil's eyes for a few minutes before Taking hold of the Demon Lord's hand.

A voice floated through Lykouleon's mind sounding much like Rune's _'Take me back to Lykouleon.'_

OOOOO

Night had fallen over the land. Sykoul was pissed off, and even from their position miles away, Nadil knew it. He didn't know what Sykoul was planning, but he knew that he had to get Rune away from his cousin.

"Nadil." The Demon Lord turned around when he heard the soft voice of the Elfin Princess. Rune sat up somewhat, the blankets falling from her body, the light from the fire shone on her face only enhanced her beauty.

"You should be asleep," Nadil said softly as he continued to see if he could sense any of Sykoul's men.

"Why did you help me?" she asked, completely ignoring the Demon Lord's former statement.

Nadil was silent for a few minutes. "As much as I hate the Dragon Tribe and your precious Lykouleon, I hate Sykoul more, even if he is family. Besides, someone as pure as you should never have to suffer from Sykoul's touch.

"Those aren't the only reasons, are they?" Rune's question was greeted with only silence. Sighing she laid back down before whispering, "Thank you."

Lykouleon's present self was watching Nadil intently, wondering what other reason he had for saving Rune, when the force of Nadil's thoughts hit him like a brick.

'You're right Rune. There's another reason, much more important than the rest. I want to see you happy, see your smiling face; because you've done something to me I never thought possible. You taught the Lord of Demons how to love.'

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Rath, Thatz, and Rune were walking through the gardens, the two Dragon Knights telling the Queen about the missions they had been on, as well as warning her about Alfeegi's temper, as well as Tetheus' creepiness.

Rune suddenly stopped, gasping at the shock that ran through her mind. '_Danger,'_ it whispered. _'You are in danger, Queen of the Dragons.'_

"Rune, are you all right?" Thatz asked, both Knights looking at her in concern.

Rune's breathing was quick and uneven and she was gripping Thatz and Rath's arms tightly. She looked at the two with shock in her eyes, but before she could say anything they heard a scream.

Rath and Thatz ran toward where the scream came from followed by Rune. They reached a small area filled with tiger lilies. One of the maids lay there, naked, in a pool of her own blood. It appeared that whoever had killed her had raped her first, then ripped out the maid's throat.

Rune gasped but before she could do anything else a pair of hands grabbed her and dragged her into another part of the garden. She heard Thatz call out her name, but she could no longer see the two Knights. The attacker shoved the Queen up against a tree and covered her mouth as Rath and Thatz ran by.

Her attacker turned, smiling evilly at the Queen. "And now the beautiful Dragon Queen will belong to me." He pinned her hands above her head and captured her lips in a demanding kiss. Rune screamed and tried to push the man off of her, but it only allowed him to plunge his tongue into the elf's mouth.

The man grabbed the collar of Rune's dress, ripping off most of the front down to her waist. Rune screamed and tried to kick the man again, but nothing seemed to work. 'No!' her mind screamed. 'He's really going to rape me.' Tears ran down her eyes as the man kissed her neck and brushed his fingers over her breast. 'Lykouleon!'

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

The Fairy Elder had been informed of the Dragon Tribe's plan to rescue Rune. It was a simple sneak attack, but Lykouleon, his father, and the Fairy Elder all agreed that it was their best chance at winning back the Elfin Princess.

As of now, the patrol Ducious had sent out had made camp a mile away from Sykoul's. Even though it was still day they needed their rest since they were going to attack at night. Lykouleon lay in his tent, but was unable to get any sleep. Memories of his time with Rune kept popping into his head and when he closed his eyes he could see her face.

It was then that Lykouleon's present self felt himself being pulled out of the memories. Lykouleon was confused. He had no idea what was going on. He should still have been able to see the rest of Rune's memories.

He felt himself come back to the present and looked around to see the Fairy Elder. "What happened?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"I had to take you out of Rune's memories. You need to get back to the Dragon Palace, you are needed there."

"What's wrong?"

"Follow me." The Fairy Elder led Lykouleon to the waterfall and tapped his staff against the water. Suddenly a picture formed on the water and Lykouleon felt fear grip his heart. He was watching as the present day Rune was being killed, the knife being driven deeply into her side; poison dripping from the blade into her bloodstream.

OOOOO

FINALLY! It took me forever to finish this chapter! I'm just so happy that I got it done. Anyone who's still reading, please review, because if you don't, you wont find out if Lykouleon saves Rune or not.


End file.
